The invention relates to a power supply device, used in particular in telecommunications technology. Such a device supplies power to parallel connected, electrical loads by means of side-by-side potential lines and is known from European published patent application number 252 512. The plug-in modules used for such devices have the same basic design as an embodiment disclosed in German patent number 40 40 602. The plug-in module disclosed therein is provided with four parallel-connected outgoing current lines, protected by four side-by-side arranged protective switches that are plugged into the outside of the plug-in module lid. The protective switches are plugged into a base connector, such that they are lined up with their broad sides adjacent to each other. The protective switches have a compact design.
An arrangement with rigid, parallel bus bars is known from a catalog by the company Phoenix Contact GmbH Blomberg, Germany, issue 93/94, relating to the "Innovation in Interface I Bonding Technique," pp 68, 69. In this arrangement, connecting terminals are pushed one after another onto the separate bus bars. However, these connecting terminals are not plug-in modules.